Recent advances in neuroscience are making clear the natural shape of neurotransmitter substances deeply related to memory in the brain. It is said that some of these substances are neuropeptides containing prolines.
Recovery of the memory was reported by the dosing neuropeptide containing proline to experimental amnesia rats (See Science 211, 601 (1981)).
On the other hand, it is presumed that these neuropeptide-hormones shall be metabolized by cerebral endogenous peptidases. Especially, prolyl endopeptidase (EC, 3. 4. 21. 26) might take part in these metabolisms closely (See J. Biochem., 94, 1179 (1983)).
From these facts, the studies were in progress that it should be possible to prevent or treat amnesia by inhibiting prolyl endopeptidase and suppressing the metabolism of neurotransmitters. (See Protein, Nucleic acid and Enzyme 25(6), 513(1980); Nippon Nougei Kagaku Kaishi 58(11), 1147(1984); J. Neurochem., 41, 69(1983); ibid 42, 237(1984).)
For the purpose described above, several compounds were synthesized. For example, it is clear that N-benzyloxycarbonyl-glycyl-L-prolyl-chloromethane, N-benzyloxycarbonyl-L-prolyl-prolinal strongly inhibit prolyl endopeptidase (See J. Neurochem., 41, 69 (1983)). More recently, it is disclosed that the compounds shown below are effective for the above purpose.
The present inventors have also filed an application related to prolinal derivatives having an activity of anti-amnesia, in advance of the present application, i.e.: